


Svatba

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moranova sestra se bude vdávat! A kdo by byl lepší svědek, než sám Sebby? I Jim se aktivně zapojí. A to ne jen proto, že ženich je samotná Britská vláda, Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pozvánka na svatbu..

"Někdo ti píše, Sebby~!" křikl Jim nadšeně, zatímco mířil do obýváku za odstřelovačem.

"Kdo..?" zamumlal si spíš pro sebe Seb.

Jim se zastavil u gauče a chystal se podívat. Než ale stačil otevřít SMS, Seb mu telefon vytrhl z ruky.

"H-hej'"

"Můj telefon.. neznáš soukromí?"

"Ptal ses kdo to je." odsekl Jim.

Moran otevřel příchozí zprávu a pročetl si ji.

"Oh.."

"Oh? Co to je?" podivil se Jim.

Sebastianovi chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl. 

"Moje sestra... Pozvala nás na svatbu, ale.."

"Co ale? Svatby jsou fajn. Užijeme si to!" rozzářil se Jim. Nadšeně pak začal gestikulovat, zatímco vysvětloval výhody, proč jít někomu na svatbu.

"Anthea si bere Mycrofta Holmese." prohodil Sebastian.

Jim se zarazil uprostřed pohybu. "M.. My.. toho Mycrofta?"

"Znáš snad i někoho jiného s tímhle jménem?"

"Ta tvoje sestra.. Není Anthea tak trochu.."

Jim sklapl, když si všiml Sebbyho pohledu.

"Trochu co?!"

"Svatby jsou fajn... A myslím, že se nemusíš ničeho bát. Myc nás ještě nezná. Na to je trochu brzo." zavrněl Jim spokojeně a vytancoval z místnosti. 

Seb se za ním díval s podmračeným výrazem, než si opět přečetl SMS. Vytočil její číslo a přiložil si telefon k uchu. 

"Takže sestřička svedla svého šéfa." prohodil, když Anthea přijala hovor.

"Že to říkáš zrovna ty."

Seb poznal, že se usmívá.

"Já můžu tvrdit, že Jim svedl mě."

"Snad si nestěžuješ." ozval se Jim. 

Seb se na něho jen usmál. 

"Hlavně mi ale vysvětli, proč Holmes?"

"Proč Moriarty?" opačila Andrea. 

Jim si mezitím sedl na jeho klín a přitulil se k němu.

"Jasně." pousmál se Seb. Chytil Jima kolem pasu, aby nespadl. 

"Je tam s tebou, že jo?" prohodil Andrea.

"Co mě prozradilo?"

"Mluvil bys jinak. Víc.. ehm mile."

"Mile?" podivil se Seb, zatímco pozoroval pomalu usínajícího Jima. 

"Přiznej si to bráško. Mluvíš o něm sladce, jen když není s tebou."

"Jinak by zpychl a předhazoval mi to." řekl o něco tišeji. "mimochodem.. mile, sladce.. rozmazlila ses, ne?"

"Můžu si to dovolit."

Seb se pousmál. 

"Příjdeš starší sestřičce na svatbu?"

"Nevím. Bude tam vláda, nejsem si jistý jestli se tam můžu ukázat s Jimem." prohodil Seb.

"Pokud do té doby uhlídáš Jima, tak to zařídím."

"Doufám, že se budete brát brzy."

"Budu muset končit.. je čas něco dělat. Pak ti napíšu čas a místo."

"Taky by ses mohla zastavit." navrhl Seb.

"Popřemýšlím o tom. Ahoj, bráško."

Seb ukončil hovor a odložil telefon. 

Jim v jeho náruči už tvrdě a klidně spal. 

Seb ho hladil po vlasech, zatímco uvažoval nad sestrou, její svatbou a hlavně nad tím co řekla.


	2. Příprava na svatbu..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Autor se velice omlouvá.. V první kapitole jsem Sebbyho sestřičku nazývala Andrea. Tady jsem na to nějak zapomněla a nazývala jsem ji Anthea... Při troše dobré vůle si vzpomenu a budu ji v poslední kapitole opět nazývat Andrea.   
> PS: autor je příliš líný na to, aby to její jméno přepisoval.

Sebastian otevřel dveře do obýváku.

Zarazil se, zavřel dveře a napočítal do pěti, než opět otevřel.

Ne, nezdálo se mu to. 

Uprostřed obýváku stál Jim. 

To by nebylo tak divné.

Až na to, že tam stál, na sobě svatební šaty a vybíral si ze dvou závojů, zatímco všude okolo leželi další svatební šaty.

Sebastian hledal slova, ale nedokázal přijít na to, jak správně zareagovat. 

Oslovení!

Tím přece nic nezkazí.

"Jamesi..?" zeptal se opatrně.

Jim se ohlédl s nadšeným úsměvem. 

"Basher!" vyhrkl Jim, zahodil závoje a rozběhl se k Sebastianovi, aby ho mohl přivítat.

"Řekni mi, že se mi to jen zdá." zamumlal Seb.

"Cože? Nelíbím se ti?!"

Jim vypadal ublíženě. 

Seb se překvapeně zarazil.

"Chtěl jsem říct.."

"Bráško!" ozval se nadšený výkřik. 

Sebastian překvapeně zvedl hlavu. 

Do místnosti vešla Anthea, také oblečená do svatebního. 

"Jak vypadám?"

"ehm.. sluší ti to.." dostal ze sebe Seb. Stále moc nechápal o co jde.

Jim se vrátil zpět na místo u gauče a začal ze sebe doslova ztrhávat šaty. 

"Co to děláš?! Tyhle byly moc hezké.." podivila se Anthea.

"Sebbymu se nelíbí." zakňoural Jim.

"Ty tyrane!" zavrčela Anthea a probodla Sebastiana pohledem. "Kdes nechal oči?! Vypadal úžasně!"

"Ale.. co se.. " Seb se odmlčel a začal uvažovat, jestli to vlastně chce vědět.

"Pokud jsi nezapomněl, tak se tvá sestra bude vdávat. A rozhodla se si vybrat svatební šaty." informovala Anthea, zatímco přistoupila k Jimovi a pomohla mu do dalších šatů.

"Tyhle ti mimochodem sluší.. i když možná to kazí rukávy." prohodil Jim. 

Anthea si začala prohlížet rukávy na svých šatech. 

"Fajn to chápu.." přikývl Seb. "Ale proč je v tom navlečený i Jim?!"

Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu co se děje.

"Práce pro Britskou vládu je na plný úvazek. Já nemám čas dělat si přátele. Chtěla jsem nejdřív požádat tebe, ale nebyl jsi tady. A Jim byl tak ochotný.."

"Zkus si tyhle!" navrhl Jim, když zvedl do vzduchu další šaty. 

Anthea se pousmála a začala se svlékat.

"Už je to lepší, Sebby?" zeptal se Jim a přiskočil k němu.

"I předtím jsi vypadal dobře." usmál se Seb.

"Takže taky ne." Jim se s povzdechem otočil, aby se převlékl, ale Moran ho chytil a přitáhl ho k sobě.

"Vypadáš úžasně, Jime, ale Westwood se k tobě hodí líp." řekl Seb při snaze zachránit situaci.

Jim se nadšeně usmál. "Tohle já přece vím. Jen jsem chtěl vědět, jak se ti budu líbit v bílé.."

"Hej hrdličky!" ozvala se Anthea. "Jak vypadám?"

Sebastian se pousmál, zatímco Jim k ní přiskočil a zkoumavě ji pozoroval.

"Samozřejmě, že ti to sluší, sestřičko."

"Tak a teď závoj!" rozzářil se Jim.

Sebastian si udělal místo na křesle a posadil se. 

Litoval toho v okamžiku, kdy mu Anthea dala na hlavu první závoj.

"Je moc hustý, skoro mu nevidím do očí." zamračil se Jim. Odhodil závoj a nasadil mu další dřív, než stihl Seb začít protestovat. "To je lepší!"

"Ale moc se nehodí k šatům." upozornila Anthea.

"Musíte to zkoušet na mě?" zeptal se Seb tušící odpověď.

"Děláme to hlavně proto, aby sis nepřipadal nevyužitý."

"O to strach neměj."

"Já to dělám, protože ti to sluší." uculil se Jim a vtiskl mu polibek na čelo. Hned na to mu nasadil další závoj.

"No vidíš. Tenhle je hezký."

"Ale trochu dlouhý, ne?"

"Rozhodně kratší, než ten první.. no ale máme jich na výběr dost." usmál se Jim.

Sebastian začal uvažovat nad tím, jak se z toho dostat.

Co nejklidněji a hlavně nejrychleji.

"Bráško, pomůžeš zítra starší sestře vybrat květiny a dort?"

"No.. myslím, že zítra je pár klientů, kteří.."

"Zítra máme volno!" uculil se Jim.

"Jste zlatí!" rozzářila se Anthea. 

"A co vlastně dělá Mycroft? Nebo je vše na tobě?!"

"On má na starost třeba seznam hostů a to kde budou sedět." 

"Jistě.." Seb pokýval hlavou.

"A vy dva.. budete sedět vedle nevěsty." dodala Anthea.

Vyzkoušela si závoj a následně ho položila na Sebastiana.

"Neměl by sedět vedle nevěsty její svědek..?" prohodil Sebastian.

"Ty si svědek." upozornil Jim.

Seb pochopil.. nebo spíš si přiznal, že je bez šancí, pokud šlo o to, vyhnout se tomu všemu.


End file.
